A shaped charge is an explosive charge shaped to focus the effect of the explosive's energy. A typical device consists of a solid cylinder of explosive with a metal-lined conical hollow in one end and a central detonator at the other end contained within a casing. The enormous pressure generated by the detonation of the explosive drives the liner contained within the hollow cavity inward to collapse upon its central axis. The resulting collision forms and projects a high-velocity jet of metal forward along the axis.
Shaped charges are frequently used as warheads in anti-tank missiles (guided and unguided) and also gun-fired projectiles (spun and unspun), rifle grenades, mines, bomblets, torpedoes and for various explosive disposal purposes. The shaped charge is held within a casing for safe storage and to aid the effectiveness of the charge on detonation.
Previous use of shaped charge casings has involved the charge casing being packed with explosive material either manually (hand stemmed) or by machine and assembled for storage or use. If the user wishes to carry several shaped charge casings on his person, it means a considerable volume is taken up and thus there is less space available for other equipment to be taken. It would be advantageous then to provide a shaped charge casing designed to reduce the overall volume for carriage or storage. Prior art such as EP0185150 shows the principal of stacking warheads to save space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,537 discloses a multipart trenching charge case having upper and lower parts which can be nested. In this charge the upper part of the casing provides an explosive compartment and the lower part of the casing provides the required stand off distance.